General Gaskell
General Gaskell ''' The giant Greater Noble who conquered and ruled over the largest domain in the southern frontier. He is known to be brilliant in battle and has had some of the most legendary triumphs in noble history. When the OSB arrived he battled them to a standstill and sent them packing. Another legendary battle he is known for is the "G Revolt". His prowess in these areas with standing he is also feared and detested for his cruelty. His subjects were tortured on a whim without cause in most cases testing the powers gained from scrolls on them. Using technology he preserved all the bodies he killed and tortured piling them into a pyramid said to have reached tens of thousands of feet high. Unique individual he is piques the curiosity among nobles who have dubbed him as "Noble of interest" coming in second only to the Sacred Ancestor with third place in the votes not even coming close. The other category is "Noble you'd like to meet" he comes in second again without any mention of a third place for that category. According to all literature despite his falling out with the Capital which is run by the Sacred Ancestor says they are on good terms, sharing a mutual respect for each other. After his revival Gaskell invites Seven of the most deadliest Nobles to his castle to do battle with D. Developing a way at some point of shielding the sunlight which lasts a couple of days, it is given to them as well by the Great General. Appearance A mask of silvery steel hides the right side of his face. This side was burned when he battled a foe past the rising of the sun. He wears a pitch black cape over a black jacket embroidered in a bizarre pattern with gold thread. He carries with him an all-black long sword so large it might be better to call it a great sword. '''The "G Revolt" After Sending poisoned blood to neighboring nobility, killing them all trying to gain land this way was considered a war crime of the highest order. The Nobility's House of Peers ordered the general be executed by sunlight. The resistance to this order and the battles that raged after is known as the "G Revolt". Using an unknown ability he developed known as "erasure", he fought the military forces from the Capital for fifty Years. Eventually his capture did bring the order to fruition where he was brought to dust in the ancient ruins at the summit of Gaskell Peek. The cost however was that 60 percent of the human serfs in his frontier sector died, also vast areas were polluted by radiation and biological weapons were sealed off for all time. The Capital even considered sealing off the whole southern sector. It is said in rumor that the General knew a way of reviving himself, but not given the opportunity to do so he was revived by the Sacred Ancestor as part of an unknown agreement they have. Powers and Abilities * ''Immortality: '' * Regeneration * Superhuman Accuracy * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Agility * Supernatural Sense * '''''Combat Experience: ' '''Considered brilliant on the battle field, commanding the largest force in the southern frontier. Beside Valcua who was banished to space he is considered only second to the Sacred Ancestor in Combat among the Greater Nobility. 'Special Abilities: ''' *"Erasure" *Sunlight Shielding *Damage recieved from an enemy is dealt back to the origin. General Gaskell's Vampires *Baron Schuma *Roland, Duke of Xenon *The Holy Knight, Lady Ann *Madame Laurencin *Dr. Gretchen *Grand Duke Mehmet *Major General Gillis Category:Characters Category:Vampires